tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura
History Corina grew up a fairly normal childhood. She lived in the richer part of town with her mother. Her father worked for FLAG (Foundation of Law and Government). The foundation was hidden by the government and as a result she barely got to see her father a lot. He was always too busy working, but that didn't stop Corina from finding ways to see her father. When Corina was about 7 years old, her and her mother were permitted to visit Alex while he was at work. That day was life changing for Corina, because it was the very same day that she saw KITT for the first time. Alex was giving her a shoulder ride around FLAG and KITT was preparing to leave for a mission with Mike. Corina asked her father who's car that was, and he told her that KITT was actually a car that had the ability to talk and immediately Corina wanted to meet him. She had made that her life long goal and even her father himself promised that she would be able to meet him one day. Sadly, that day would never come. About two years later, Alex became part of the program to completely rebuild KARR and attempt to improve his old faulty AI. However the plan was proved fruitless as KARR took over Alex's body since KARR could not operate without his "master." KITT and Mike were able to stop KARR, but it ended up killing Alex in the process. News was recieved a few days later to Valerie and Corina and the two were heartbroken. Corina asked her mom if she would ever be able to meet KITT like he promised, and to keep Corina from becoming worse, she told her it was possible. Life was difficult for the two after Alex's death, they both loved him so much, that it was hard to function in daily life. Valerie knew she had to move on in her life and when Corina was about twelve years old, she re-married to Toby Rydell. He was a nice guy, but he wasn't half of who her real father was. Regardless, Corina still loved her new father. The two had many times to bond and talk and he was even the one who got her into deer and turkey hunting. Life resumed to normal, but the emotional scar on Corina never left her, that was until the day she met her current best friend Cira at a Taco Bell. Corina was now 16 years of age and able to drive(sadly without a vehicle) she had gone to the Taco Bell for a casual lunch when a familiar mustang GT500KR pulled into the parking lot. The first thing that was brought back to her mind was the moment with her father and him promising her to meet KITT. She remembered that day that KITT had a red pacing scanner located on the front of his hood, and sure enough it was on the hood. When Cira and her got to talking, she finally got the nerves up to ask her if that really was KITT and she said it was and that the two had been really good friends because they also had a history together. She was even more enthralled when Cira offered her a ride around the town. That was how KITT and Corina's relationship spurred to life. The two became almost instant friends and spent almost all their spare time together. Of course, KITT had to tell her that his presence was needed to be kept a secret since he was no longer part of FLAG, instead he was now working for a group called the Autobots. Corina promised not to tell anyone and the secret would remain theirs. The more time the two had together, the more they both began to realize that their feelings for each other may have just been more than friends. It was when KITT told Corina that he loved her, that Corina's life would change forever. A few months after the two had confessed to each other, Corina thought about what would happen if she remained human. She knew that KITT would out live her, and she never wanted to leave KITT's side. KITT also feared her becoming a victim to the Decepticons wrath which was just what happened. After Corina had decided to go through with the transformation from human to Autobot, she encountered someone she never expected to see again, KARR. He was wrecking havoc in the traffic ahead of her and his eyes caught her attention mainly because he had a file on Alex and his family. He grabbed the car that Corina was driving and began to play a "friendly" game of football with Corina's car with another one of the Decepticons, Blitzwing. Using her cell phone, she sent out a warning to KITT calling for help. KITT arrived late and when he saw the wreck that was known as Corina's car, he feared that his friend had died, however Corina had managed to survive, not without sustaining some severe damage, three broken ribs, broken leg, broken ankle, broken arm and a broken wrist. She was in the hospital for a long time and during that time, KITT had befriended Danielle, the techno organic daughter of Ratchet. When Corina revealed herself to KITT once again, he was so glad that she had lived through that incident and the two immediately ran to Ratchet for the surgery and he gladly gave Corina her new Cybertronian self. Current Happenings Currently Aura lives at the NJ NEST base so she can be close to KI3T and the rest of her friends. Personality Aura is a very friendly femme to be around. She enjoys trying new things and making new friends wherever she goes! Sometimes she'll even sit down with lonely older people and talk to them until they get to where they are going. She'd even throw herself into the middle of a road to stop a little bitty cat from being hit on the road, even though she's allergic to any kind of dog or cat, she still has a feeling of happiness if she can make someone else's gloom day brighter. Aura is also very protective person to anyone and everyone that she knows, in fact she was known for getting into fights in elementary if kids at school made fun of her friends. Though she was typically a "I-do-what-I-want-and-you-do-the-same" kind of person, she still had friends and to this day she'd put her life down for them. Because she is very protective, she has many good friends that would also do the same for her, or at least she believes that. She believes that if you do good to someone, they'll return the favor whether its to her or another person. In addition to Aura's friendly and protective nature, she's also an extremely happy and hyper twenty year old. She has been known to be a little bit crazy whenever she is doing something that she enjoys or watching something she enjoys. However she usually only acts this way around her best of friends. She is a great person to go to when you need cheering up because she will always be there to help someone when they are down or encourage them to work harder and do their best to the very end. She knows that a little bit of self confidence can go a long ways. She has life experience that little bit of confidence in meeting someone, making a project work, or simply making new friends, sets goals and goals give something Quotes TBD Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Father: Alex Torres (Deceased) *Mother: Valerie Torres *Step Father: Toby Rydell Friends *Cira Landers Neutrals *None Enemies * All Decepticons Strengths and Skills Aura's strengths have to be her knowledge of Parkour, or free style running. She can perform almost any kind of a manuever without hardly a problem.She learned a majority of these moves and maneuvers from Cira. She also has a high knowledge of guns, when she was younger, her adoptive father took her out hunting many times and the two both learned a great deal about each other, but more importantly Aura learnd quickly how to handle a weapon with proper care and how to load, unload, shoot and aim properly. Weaknesses and Flaws Aura's main weakness is her being so new to her Cybertronian body. She has managed to get the hang of transforming to her alternate mode and robot mode back and forth with help from KITT, but she is still generally new to it and sometimes things still get stuck when transforming. More commonly the things that get stuck are her twin blades that are "hiding" in the armour above her wrist. When she tries to deploy them, sometimes they only come out halfway. Fears: Her main fear is suffering the same fate as her father. He died because he trusted KARR, even after knowing of his previous failures. She knows never to trust KARR or any of the Decepticons, but she fears that what if she ends up trusting a Decepticon spy. She also fears her friends, especially KITT, being hurt so badly that they are offlined. It would break her Spark in two. Weapons Twin Self-Retracting Blades located in the armour just above Aura's wrists. Twin Missile Launchers and Canons (similar to Mini versions of Ironhide's) located on Either of Aura's Forearms. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip TBD Extra Information Numb3rsfan was not the original owner of Aura. Face Claim: Previously Emily Browning THIS IS TO BE CHANGED SOON Category:Original Characters